


MY IDEA OF HEAVEN, DUDE.....

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Zak had forgotten seeks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It arrived in the post

The museum was thriving; each day someone or something came along, bringing creepy objects and new stories to explore. Zak was happier than he’d been for a long while; his mom was showing up to support him on the show, as was his old friend Aaron, and the family vibe they created proved a perfect foil for the strange, spooky and downright haunted possessions he wanted to reveal.

That morning, Zak was around early, alone before anyone else arrived, sifting through the mail. A large, shoebox sized object caught his attention; a brown cardboard box, wrapped in parcel tape, with a line of colourful English stamps marching along the top edge. A letter seemed to be sellotaped to the outside, addresses to Mr Zak Bagans, and the legend ‘Strictly Private and Confidential’ drawn large in black marker pen. Zak hummed to himself as he brandished his skull headed letter-knife, and soon the envelope was open and the paper inside revealed.

As he shook out the paper, a strange musky odour scented the air, it wasn’t unpleasant, but it reminded him of something from the past. He couldn’t bring it to mind, so concentrated on the flowing script, in startling green ink, covering the paper.

 

_“Dear Mr Bagans,_

_You came here some time ago, leaving behind unfinished business which has made quite an impression on us. So much so that I am sending this to you, in the hope that it is the right thing to do, and we will finally get some peace and quiet._

_Please follow the directions inside the box, and what is enclosed will reveal its secret. Open it only at a full moon, and do it in private, (Strictly no cameras!)_

_I can’t be certain how this will turn out, but you have my prayers and blessings, for protection, peace and well being._

_Whatever happens, please do not return it to me._

_Blessed Be_

_Lady Snake.”_

Zak pushed his glasses further up his nose, and rubbed the stubble on his chin, his mind whirring, thinking back over the years to find a person called ‘Lady Snake’ buried in his memory. He was still thinking when Aaron strode in, all smiles, clasping a paper bag full of Danish pastries.

After their morning greetings, Aaron fixed coffee, and came back to stand over Zak’s broad shoulder, curious to see what had his attention.

“Dude, it’s come from England, right? We investigated the Ram Inn…remember…there was an old guy, and some witches…” his voice rose in excitement, as his pastry scattered random crumbs. “It’s not the old man, it’s the woman who did the ritual on you…remember…she called in something, and you went a bit strange….”

Zak scooted the crumbs into his hand, and made a show of emptying them into the trash bucket.

“Yeah, I remember that…that old guy was the weirdest dude….I wonder what is in this thing?” He picked up the box and shook it gently, but the packaging was tight, and nothing stirred. “I don’t quite like the sound of ‘please do not return’…….what am I supposed to do with it, this letter sounds like a warning?”

“Don’t be a wuss man….”Aaron bit into his second Danish; “just do what it says and if it’s good we can put it out there.”

“And if it’s bad, it’s like ‘Oh…Zak’s been possessed again…no worries……’!” His blue hazel eyes bored into Aaron’s deep brown ones, with a look of exasperation. He decided to put the parcel to one side, until he had re-watched the episode at the Ram Inn, and thought more about how this should be handled.

But, as with the best intentions, reality overtook his plans, and it was nearly a month later that Zak found himself alone, at almost eleven thirty, in the museum. He had often thought about the parcel, but he still had no idea what it contained. He shook himself, the place was cold, it had been a long day, and his head ached. He knew that he would be better off going home, but whatever this thing was, it had been hanging around for too long, and besides, tonight was a full moon. Zak rummaged around in the deep cupboard for the paper wrapped box.

His hand connected, and he could have sworn it felt warm to his touch. He chose to take it down to the cellar, a small room which had been freshly painted up for the TV series, but which still retained the look of an underground root cellar, subdued lighting and sparse furnishing adding to the atmosphere. Zak pulled out a chair and placed the parcel on the square wooden table in front of him. He had already picked up a craft knife to strip away the packaging, so he got to work, attempting to remove the paper without damaging the contents.

The tape split, and the paper fell away, revealing what was in fact an ordinary shoe box.

‘Slippers, size 5, Green Velour’.

Zak’s black eyebrows rose at the incongruity of the box. It could hold anything, a doll, or poppet, as they were called in witchcraft, or maybe bones, or crystals. He hadn’t gone over the Ram Inn episode, and had only a vague recollection of what happened there. He sat leaning forward, gazing at the unopened box, as if he could see inside by the power of thought. The reflected light glittered from his ornate crucifix, and he felt as if his mind was floating away.

Pulling himself back to alertness, he rubbed his hands together, in preparation. The lid came away, and yet more paper surrounded the object inside. Eventually he revealed an oil burner, together with two small packets, a candle, and a slip of paper tucked away, which he carefully slid out first. The paper bore the same green script as the letter. The instructions, short and clear;

_Empty out each of the powders, and mix together in the oil burner._

_Light the candle with the matches, and place in the base of the burner._

_Await developments._

He exhaled, letting out the tension he had been holding since he walked into the cellar. He knew what to do, he just didn’t know what would happen if he did. His pulse fluttered, and his throat felt dry, as his hands reached around to unwrap the bubbled plastic from the oil burner. It was around eight inches tall, a smallish dish shape supported by five spindly columns, over a base upon which rested the candle. It was quite an amateurish object, the clay painted with arcane symbols, along with some crude representations of male and female anatomy. Zak huffed at the decoration, and his first thought was that if Aaron was here, the air would be blue with ribald remarks.

His long fingers carefully placed the burner on the table, and mashed all the paper into a neat ball on the floor. Tissue wrapped, one green, one white, the powders were calling to him to be opened. He shook them out carefully into the bowl, and mixed the two with the wrong end of a match, an old fashioned book of which was supplied in the package. It crossed his mind that he should at least text Aaron and explain what he was doing, but now it was all spread out in front of him, he was surprised at how excited he was.

With a small smile, and a feeling that it would be good, whatever happened, he struck the match.


	2. AWAKENING

The candle flickered and its small blue flame lengthened, leaving Zak to sit back as instructed, and await developments. It took a while, as the heat from the candle gradually warmed the clay dish poised above it. Zak gazed, his eyes growing blurry as he stared, but nothing appeared to be happening. He moved restlessly, crossing his arms in the chilly room. The candle flame had finally managed to heat up the powder, and a light blueish smoke was becoming visible, giving off a faint whiff of apples. Zak realised he was losing his concentration, and pulled himself straighter on the chair. The air was totally still; there must be something happening, he hoped.

“Hello Zak……we meet at last……”

He jumped, almost biting his tongue, startled out of his wits.

She was standing, close to his left shoulder, loose red hair, white skin, scarlet lips, and looking like a high class girl from Spearmint Rhino, in the black leather and high heels she wore.

Zak shrank away, not knowing if he was afraid, attracted, or simply dreaming.

She tilted her head, her eyes sweeping over him from head to foot, taking in the dark spiked hair, his expensive black clothes hiding broad shoulders and long legs. His eyes were wide, and his mouth open in a round pink ‘o’ of surprise. Adorable. Just adorable.

Zak found his voice, although slightly shaky, and asked “Who the fuck are you?”

She smiled at him, her white teeth gleaming in the dim light, and a spark of humour in her dark eyes.

“We’ve met before, although you didn’t wait to be introduced properly.” Her long red tipped finger pointed at him accusingly. “You can call me Suki…..although my full title is Succubus.”

Zak had retreated so far on the chair he almost fell off the edge.

“What!” his voice was loud in the cellar’s confines. “You’re a Succubus? Man I don’t believe it! Well fuck me…….”

She straightened abruptly, looking fierce despite her beauty.

“I didn’t come all this way just to stare at you, so that’s pretty much what will happen…. “

Zak was regaining his composure, despite her proximity, and tensed himself ready to stand. Immediately, her hand was on his shoulder, a small delicate hand complete with beautifully manicured red fingernails. It held an iron force, holding Zak down onto the chair seemingly without effort. She moved to stand in front of him, her face revealed by the light, her hand gently tipping his chin up to allow her to stare into his eyes. Her eyes the colour of purple iris, beautiful, but completely over the top. Zak swallowed hard, realising that although this creature felt totally real, she must indeed be supernatural to be able to hold him down so easily.

Now both her hands rested on his shoulders, the sensation pleasant and warm.

“Well, Suki,” Zak spoke softly, more than a little embarrassed at her proximity, “What do you want?”

She rolled her eyes, and exhaled an exasperated breath.

“I told you….you had me invoked for you, but you never finished the job, you just wittered on about the bloody Incubus. I waited a long time but you still didn’t finish what you started. I persuaded them to send me to you. And here I am.”

She had moved away slightly, perched on the edge of the table, the candle still burning at her side. Zak stared at her, taking in the sheer black stockings and glossy black heels, impossible to miss when she crossed her legs.

Zak was still staring up at her, a look of pure amazement on his face, when she vanished.

 

He’d finished at the museum, and headed quickly up to the parking lot, unlocking the low black car on his way. Slinging his coat onto the back seat he swung down into the comfortable leather upholstery. The he yelped.

She was draped over the passenger seat, slightly turned towards him, relaxed and confident in the dark interior. The smooth leather she was wearing reflected the small amount of light from the parking lot security lights. She looked straight at him, although her face was in shadow.

“Are you intending to spend the night here Zack, or do you normally go home?”

Her voice, English accent cool and pronounced, held a hint of humour; Zak noticed a glimpse of her white teeth as he pulled the car forward, pressing the accelerator sharply, slightly miffed at the way she had made him jump.

“Suki, what are you doing here?”

His voice, deep and even in the darkness.

“I’m coming home with you, Zak, and you’re going to damn-well enjoy it.”

Zak smirked in the dim light, his thoughts excited, nervous and all shades of sexed up in the car’s warm, intimate, interior. Suddenly he tensed; all the hair on his neck rose, as he felt the warmth of her hand placed softly on the muscle just above his knee.

As the garage door swung closed he entered the house, the lights low and welcoming. Gracie was tucked up in her cage, her water bowl still full. Zak climbed the stairs and pushed open the door to his bedroom, still no sign of his passenger who had once again disappeared.

His tired brain puzzled over events; he was inclined to believe that overwork and tiredness had made his imagination run riot, but boy, was she sexy, he couldn’t possibly have imagined a woman like that. He turned off his phone and slipped his contact lenses out, heading for the shower.

The water was hot, needles jetting into his shoulders working out the tension. He sighed as he poured the shower gel into his hand, then dropping the bottle with a loud crash as two bare arms wrapped around him. Recognising the red painted fingernails, he swore softly, as the hands creamed off the gel, and began soaping his neck and shoulders, down his back, small circles over his chest, his stomach and hips, softly rubbing over his heavy cock, at which point he groaned.

He could feel her breasts pancaked against his back, and one smooth leg pushed between both of his, gently rubbing his balls on her thigh. He went along with it, slipping into a sex fuelled daze, as the consistent slow arousal took every other thought from his mind. She showered him off and wrapped him in the towel, which tented around his erect cock, pushing him to the bed. He turned, allowing her to stand toe to toe with him, his prick imprisoned by the willing flesh at the top of her legs, and her arms softly curled around his neck. His hair was still dripping, but he ignored it as he stared incredulously.

“You’ve never seen a Succubus before?” Her voice warm and honeyed as her hands cupped his face, fingers delving into the short hair on the back of his neck.

“No. Never.”

“So presumably you’ve never kissed a Succubus before…..?” Her voice low and teasing

“Nooohhh”

Zak’s voice clogged with passion, as her lips gently pushed against his, her tongue flicking over the sensitive skin, stroking, entering, melting him….

She pushed him against the bed, her arms cushioning his fall, allowing her body to lay lightly over his. Zak’s eyes opened, the dark lashes still damply clumped from the shower. Eyes of smoky blue, staring longingly; his breathing soft against her face. She smiled, moving to allow her complete control, her soft skin gliding over his taut muscles, letting him sample her power, introducing him to the perfect storm of her lovemaking.

She took her time, kissing and touching, his body becoming wet with her saliva, then wet with her inexhaustible salty sweet juice until he could take no more. Riding him, she took him off to a place where the force of his cum robbed his consciousness, and he passed into a dark dreamless sleep.


	3. TELL ME ABOUT IT

Zak ate breakfast slowly. Twelve hours of sleep and he was still groggy, mentally attempting to keep a barrier between his last memory of yesterday and this morning.

He knew Aaron would be over soon, and he was debating if, and what, to tell him. Suki was quite capable of waiting around the corner; the possibility of her jumping out on Aaron highly likely. Zak put down his cereal bowl, suddenly the image of her humping Aaron had dampened his appetite. She had come for him, not Aaron. Sure enough, the door bell clanged; Gracie pranced and barked, easily sensing Aaron’s presence before he ambled into the kitchen, making directly for the coffee pot.

After exchanging greetings, Zak wandered off to sit outside, hoping the fresh air would revive him, leaving the bald man to follow, with coffee and more toast. Sure enough, Aaron placed the plates and mugs down, and lowered himself into the seat next to Zak.

“Hey dude, quiet this morning? Late night?”

“You could say that,” Zak fiddled with his coffee, his face pale against his messy hair.

“So…you met someone…?” Aaron was always attempting to pair off Zak, and let no opportunity go by to remind his dark haired buddy that he really would be better off with a proper girlfriend. “Come on dude….it’s me….who were you with….?

“Bro, you ain’t never going to believe this…remember that parcel that came, the one from England..?”

“The Ram Inn lady…I know….”Aaron turned to look at Zak, a quizzical expression on his well lived in face. Zak shuffled in the chair, looking back at Aaron. For a long moment they held each other’s stare, until Zak looked down at his feet and shook his head.

“It’s crazy Aaron, it’s just plain crazy…….she says she’s a Succubus…..and I believe her…..”

Aaron’s eyes grew round, and a huge grin widened his mouth to almost clown-like proportions.

“A Succubus…..really?…….seriously c’mon dude…..like a sex demon?”

Zak was feeling slightly embarrassed, never comfortable discussing something so personal, but this was so insane, he really did have to let Aaron in on his current situation.

“Yeah,….like a sex demon….” Zak’s voice was low, his eyes still fixed on his feet.

“And….well….man…..has she…’sexed’ you?”

Zak looked at his friend out of the corner of his eye, knowing that Aaron would not let go of this until he had wrung out the last juicy morsel of titillation.

He took a deep breath, somewhere inside this was hurting, but he didn’t know why….

“Yeah man……she sexed me…….and even if I wanted to, she’s totally unstoppable.”

Aaron giggled like a kid, and rubbed his hands together, oblivious of the toast crumbs flying in all directions.

“Details man…what does she look like...man….this is soooo amazing…” His eyes suddenly locked onto Zaks, serious despite the smile; “You ain’t joshing me man? Cos if you’re playing one of your stupid fucking ‘let’s mind-fuck Aaron’ games, I swear man, I’ll drown you in your own pool.”

Zak absently checked his sleeve for toast crumbs, whilst raising his eyebrows to Aaron.

“No man, I’m totally serious. And it’s freakin’ me out. She’s a red head, about five-eight, stunning looks, she appears, then disappears, and all she wants is to fuck.”

Aaron reached over, with a dirty chuckle and clapped Zak on the shoulder.

“Dude….that’s my idea of heaven…..”

 


	4. GAMES

The low black car ate up the miles, and Zak tapped his fingers in time to the loud electronic beats he had on the stereo. He had managed to evict a curious Aaron from his home, change and set off to his meeting with his producers without any sign of Suki to distract him. He was feeling in a better mood, after Aaron’s pep talk, and smiled to himself, his eyes clear and blue behind the shades.

Pulling into the underground car park, he locked the door and headed into the lift, which quickly reached reception. It was only when he entered the main lift, heading to the penthouse office suite, that he noticed the smell of apples. Apples with a touch of cinnamon, smoke and deep dark woody notes. He tried to tell himself that he smelled the perfume of a previous occupant of the lift, but he wasn’t quite convinced.

He glanced around the mirrored walls, seeing only his tall frame and the dark suit he wore, pushing his glasses up his nose in a slightly nervous gesture. As the doors opened, he was met by a small Japanese lady, and shown into the plush office. Some of the people he knew, and some he didn’t lounged around the low centre table. His usual anxiety surfaced briefly, he hated the feeling of having to make interesting conversation; the fact that his conversation was interesting enough for people to want to talk to him made little or no difference. The people there were mostly men, with the exception of a long haired female ghost hunter, and the petite Japanese woman who was refilling coffee cups. His dark eyes surveyed the group, suddenly coming to an abrupt stop when, with a sharp intake of breath, Zak saw the Succubus, lolling on the low settee directly opposite him.

She had obviously been watching him, as she smiled sweetly, her lips parting slightly across her even teeth. Her clothes were a little more demure today; nude high heeled court shoes, glossy stockings, and a sumptuous cashmere coat wrapped over her curves. Her legs crossed, one high heeled shoe dangling provocatively, one eyebrow arched as she stared into Zak’s wide eyes.

Zak felt like a trapped animal, he knew the others could not see her, but he knew they could see him. The effect she had might become obvious. He shuffled back into his chair, pulling the edge of his jacket over his lap. She grinned at him, and licked her juicy pink lips, acknowledging his move. She was playing a game with him, a game that made Zak very nervous.

The meeting progressed slowly. Zak struggled to pay attention whilst the red head continued to tease him. She was very slowly allowing the coat to fall down from her neck, and over the smooth white shoulders. As cleavage came into view, Zak swallowed on a dry throat. His pulse was quickening, not helped at all when, slipping on her shoe, she re-crossed her legs. The flash of red pubes was startling, and his eyes bugged out behind his dark framed glasses. Someone was asking him a question, and he looked over at one of the studio producers, who stared back at him in puzzlement.

“Hey, Zak, are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

The room erupted in laughter, whilst Zak blushed an attractive shade of pink.

“No…No I’m ok, just a migraine coming on….” He lied, as the Succubus stood, pulling her coat around her, tugging the soft leather belt tight.

Zak also stood, made his apologies, and walked stiffly to the lift, the succubus by his side. As the lift closed he turned ready to make his feelings known. He had been waiting for this particular meeting for quite a while, and to be harassed out of it was pissing him off big time. He looked down at her, the royal purple eyes staring back into his, framed by impossibly long curved eye lashes.

“Chill your beans Zak…….I felt like a bit of fun…….stop winding yourself up……..”

The tall man was just about ready to explode; he didn’t want to be her fun, or anyone else’s. But he’d forgotten that, as a succubus, she had the power to wrap him round her finger. Which, reaching around him to run her fingers into the silky hair on the back of his head, was exactly what she did. By the time the lift was back on the ground floor, Zak’s breathing was faster than normal, and his heart was knocking against his ribs. She had again disappeared. He got in the lift down to the garage, muttering darkly under his breath.

He simmered all the way home, an explosive combination of unsatisfied lust and anger. He felt some pretty murderous intentions towards the Succubus; it was time he taught her a lesson. Although Zak always enjoyed physical pursuits, things like boxing, skiing, even golf on occasions, he didn’t like rough love-play. In fact he was totally turned off by the thought of hurting a woman. However, this pesky succubus had riled him so much, he was seriously in the mood to take his revenge. He had that thought in his mind as he mounted the stairs, pulling off his jacket.

As he opened the door, the sweet sharp smell alerted his senses to her presence. She was still wearing the coat, and the high heels, her vibrant red hair coming loose over her shoulders. He noticed the slight flush over her pale cheeks, and the sly smile tugging at her lips. He slung his jacket over a chair and advanced towards her, noting the adrenaline pouring into his bloodstream. His voice was deep and menacing in the quiet room;

“You’ve overstepped the mark, Succubus, I didn’t appreciate what you did at all.”

Her small wet tongue flicked over her lips, and her eyes fixed on the floor. In a soft voice she answered.

“I’m sorry Zak, I thought it would be fun. Perhaps you should teach me a lesson……” She slipped the leather belt loose, holding it out towards him, as she allowed her coat to drift down, revealing the boned basque, and lace top stockings she wore. Zak had a clear view of the red hair, shaved into a small pointed arrow, directly atop of her bold pink slit. She took a step in his direction, the belt long and flat across her palm.

The erotic charge hitting Zak was like nothing he had ever experienced. He was not going to hurt her, he knew it deep in his psyche that he’s never do that, but, nevertheless, the image of her squirming across his lap had his cock rock hard. Her sat in the chair, mainly to relieve his shaking legs, and growled at her.

“Come here, and give me that.”

He gestured for the belt, which she solemnly placed over his hand.

“Now, over my legs, and no squirming.”

He knew his legs were still shaking when she knelt close, and gently laid across his lap. He felt her full breasts press against his trousers, mere inches away from his erect cock. He clenched his stomach muscles, when, looking down, he saw the creamy back exposed to him, cinched in tight by the underwear, and the smooth globes of her ass cheeks, just waiting for his attention. He couldn’t help but slide his palm over the silky skin, feeling the combination of lean muscled strength and generously curved flesh. One long finger drizzled into the cleft between her buttocks, making her body quiver slightly. He stifled a groan, as he took the soft leather, winding the two ends over his fist, leaving a short twist dangling from his hand. He stroked her again, allowing the leather to softly caress its target. He saw goose-bumps rise on the white skin, as he carefully eased her weight further over his muscular thighs.

The first stroke was merely a kiss against her bottom, a small tremor running through her body passed into Zak’s tight muscles.

“How do you like that, Succubus?”

He was so wound up he could hardly speak.

“More, Zak. Do it some more….”

He tried again, the belt finding its target with a small slapping sound. She groaned deep in her throat.

Once more; this time he raised a red mark on the perfect skin.

“Maybe you’ll behave yourself after this….” his voice deep and tense with lust.

“Stop being a wuss Zak, you know you want to make me squirm….” Her voice was breathless with anticipation.

His arm arched higher, the strap cracked harder. He heard her moan erotically. Dropping the strap he stroked the pink flesh, trailing his finger down to reach her quim, open and wet under his gentle pressure. She wriggled back, trying to capture his finger, pressing hard against his erection, causing a hiss of pleasure and pain, as the zip of his pants dug in.

She seemed to move like liquid, sliding off him and crouching down between his legs, pushing him to lean back against the chair, as she carefully opened his fly, and pulled aside the heavy belt buckle he wore. His cock sprang free, slapping up his belly with a soft thump. She lifted her head, meeting his wide eyes with a smile. His breath quickened even more as he realised what she was about to do. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, bringing the sold length level with her mouth, then pouting her lips slightly, she allowed the engorged head into her mouth, swirling her tongue in lazy wet caresses.

Zak’s chin flew back, the electricity jolting through his body. Her licking turned to sucking, taking in more and more of his length, until her mouth had him fully enclosed. He stifled a moan as she came back up, releasing his twitching cock. Without any apparent effort, she removed his trousers and shoes, and running a dexterous hand over his shirt buttons, pulled that off and tossed it aside. Zak was completely oblivious of his naked body, as she once again dipped to swallow him whole, he felt her tongue working against his taut skin, and incredibly, licking his balls, sending his whole body into a crazy tremble.

He tried to focus, as she came back, holding just the tip of his cock in her lips, her eyes huge as she stared straight at him.

“I won’t be able to stop if you do that again, sweetie…….” He croaked, barely whispering.

“OK, I won’t do that again, I’ll do something else…….” Her voice teasing, wide pupils staring into his face, and her skin burning like static against his.

His dark head lolled back, as Zak closed his eyes, abandoning himself to her ministrations. He might prefer to have feelings for a woman before they did the horizontal tango, but, as Aaron had so clearly pointed out, this was as near to heaven as he had ever been, unnatural creature or not, and he would be downright stupid to make her stop. Not that he could if he wanted to.

She had scooted him to the front edge of the chair, and was crouched, curled small between his legs, staring directly into his eyes as she licked his balls. His hands clutched the seat in a fierce grip, the warm pressure of her tongue sending shivers along his cock and across his belly. Her fingers met at the base of his prick, gripping firmly, halting the first trembling spasms of orgasm to break inside him.

She grinned, and he saw the glint in her eye, turning the pent up orgasm into a kind of sexual torture which stampeded through his body, like a liquid ache.

He reached down and cupped her face, bringing her mouth back up to the precum glistening over his cock.

“Succubus……make it now…..please…….”

Smiling, she folded her tongue, making a channel with which to engulf him, and allowed his solid girth inside her warm and willing mouth.

He bucked, again and again, and she held him firmly, sucking and licking until he relaxed back on the chair, his eyes closed and a line of sweat coursing over his trembling chest.

Zak wanted to lie on the bed. He wanted to sleep, and he wanted a drink of water. But most of all he wanted the succubus to stay and talk to him. She was still staring at him, her eyes drinking up the sight of his muscles covered in a light sheen of sweat, and the stickiness congealed at the base of his cock. Zak reached for the disgarded belt fallen at the side of the chair, and slipped the loop over her hand, pulling tight. She twisted her wrist, then looked up at him in a quizzical manner, one deep plum coloured eyebrow cocked.

“Hey….what are you doing, you can’t keep me here…I don’t have enough energy to stay here…..”

She seemed genuinely upset, as Zak stood, pulling her by the arm, to drop down onto the bed with her alongside him.

“Sorry, I’ll let you go, but I need you to answer me. What are you exactly, and how do you keep disappearing?” He was gripping her by the arm, his face inches away from hers, his beautiful blue human eyes searching her equally beautiful, but distinctly unnatural, violet orbs.

She moved into a more comfortable position, close up at Zak’s side, still allowing him to circle her arm with his long fingers. He noticed that the tiny basque had gone, magically replaced by a silky robe. Her face had also become devoid of make-up, whilst remaining heartbreakingly beautiful. She spoke in a low, musical voice, the English accent both strange and enthralling to Zak’s ears.

“A succubus is an energy form almost as old as time. I’ve never been human, but I know humans better than they know themselves. I was created to ensure the survival of the human race, by procreation. Sexual energy fuels me, if I don’t get laid, I have no….no power. In days gone by, I was more useful, but, ever since the middle of the last century, humans have been copulating more and with a wider variety of others. So it’s got to the point that there are too many babies born on Earth, and not too few.”

Zak knew she was sad, he could feel her pain, despite it being otherworldly. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arm over her body and tucking her silky red hair under his chin.

“So, why here, why now….why me?”

“It wasn’t here, I first saw you at the Ram Inn,” she replied indignantly, “I had existed there for hundreds of years, quite peacefully. Lady Snake invoked me, because you had heard of me, and you just couldn’t resist trying to see a Succubus. I had no interest in you or your crew, It was only when I saw you, lying on the floor, barefoot and defenceless…..well, I sort of took a shine to you…..after you left Lady Snake got sick of me acting the poltergeist, and out of desperation she did a spell to send me to you.”

Zak propped his chin on his hand, causing her to twist to see him. He was smiling.

“Let me get this straight……it’s all my fault for asking for you, and I need to….err….get jiggy with you, in order for you to stay around, is that it?”

“Mmm, yes, but not too jiggy….I don’t want to break you….”

She stopped, abruptly, as Zak’s warm lips covered her own, and his arms wrapped over her shoulders. She smiled into the kiss, appreciating the feeling of his body responding to her, feeding her energy all over again.

 


	5. LOCKDOWN BLUES

The journey seemed to take forever, all the food long gone, and the Crew had run out of entertainment. Billy’s turn to drive was thankfully uneventful, Jay and Ash were playing some game on their phones while in the back seat, and Aaron had been dozing. He glanced over at Zak, who appeared to be sleeping, his long body sprawled in the front seat. Every so often he would twitch and jump, muttering away to himself as he dreamed. Aaron found himself pondering yet again, what was going on with Zak.

Ever since he’d been told about this Succubus, he had noticed Zak’s gradual change. He wasn’t ill or anything, he just seemed to be losing his characteristic enthusiasm, he was quiet and spent hours locked away. Whether he was alone or with the Succubus, Aaron didn’t know, but the blue shadows under his eyes were becoming more noticeable, and he’d lost weight. Once when Zak was changing for lockdown, Aaron had seen lines of bruises over his shoulders, deep scratches on his back, and bite marks low on his neck, quickly covered when Zak noticed him looking. The bald ghost hunter sighed, the lockdown would probably be quite challenging, and he was really hoping that his buddy would be ok.

After a late dinner, the crew headed back to the hotel, Aaron quietly fell into step at Zak’s side.

“How are you feeling man…..you didn’t eat your ribs, something wrong?” He tried to keep it casual. Zak’s smoky eyes glanced sideways, then back at the path.

“Nope…..I’m OK, a little tired maybe……I’ll be fine……”

“Is your lady friend still around…….?” Aaron’s bushy brows lifted casually, hoping he wasn’t pushing his luck.

“Yep…….she seems to be staying. And I’m not complaining…….why?”

“Oh..no reason……you just seem a little …..different….that’s all……..like you’ve lost your mojo or something……”

“I’m fine Aaron….she just needs a lot of attention…s’all……so just leave off….I told you, I’ll be fine….”

Aaron decided to leave things be, hoping that it was his over anxious imagination making him nervous.

 

But things were not fine.

 

Aaron spent the next three days attempting to cover up and stitch together what was becoming an ever increasing shambles. The interviews were muddled, names mixed up, and even the name of the building being investigated was unclear. The research didn’t make any sense, the lockdown wasn’t arranged properly, all in all everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Eventually, with three hours before the actual lockdown, Billy took Aaron to one side, his usual calm demeanour cracking; a worried look on his face.

“Aaron, what the fuck is going on here? We can’t do the lockdown like this, Zak’s all over the place, what’s wrong with him Bro, is he on something…..what the fuck……?”

The taller man took Billy’s elbow and pulled him away from the rest of the team, coming to a stop at the other side of the crew bus. His arm brushed the sweat from his forehead, as he debated what to say.

“Billy, you’ve known him long enough to know how he is…..the things that get in his head….follow him around…….” His voice trailed off, not a convincing speech and he knew it.

“Bullshit dude…..Zak can make a competent programme in his sleep; whatever spirits are bugging him, he just powers on through it…..it’s worse than that…...” His voice was rising, and Aaron’s fingers closed around his elbow in an attempt to quieten him. “He’s never been like this….and I’m not sure I want to risk the lockdown when he obviously doesn’t know which way is up. If there is any Demonic stuff around, he won’t be much use, and we’ll all end up toast.”

Billy was clearly upset, his eyes glancing off to the side, embarrassment at his show of emotion plain on his face. Aaron realised that it might be better to come clean, and sat on the tailgate of the van, gesturing for Billy to sit also.

“You’re right….it’s not the usual thing…..” his voiced dropped into a whisper, “it’s… a .. a …succubus.”.

“A what?” Billy seemed to squeak, clearly puzzled.

“A fucking Succubus……a sex demon……..!!” Aaron’s eye’s rolled as he explained. “It started back in England years back, when Nick was with us, but it got sent to Zak, in the post, for fucks sake, a few weeks ago. Zak err….re animated it…and it’s been sucking the life out of him ever since.”

“Have you seen it? Looks like it’s been sucking more than the life out of him….”Billy remarked darkly, meeting Aaron’s brown eyes with a worried expression.

“Not seen it dude, but I heard it a time or two. Zak says she’s a red head, and as sexy as all hell. He’s totally besotted by her, and I really have no idea about what to do……..” Aaron trailed off, staring into the low sun of the afternoon, his mouth downturned. The lockdown loomed large in both their minds.

After what seemed a while Billy spoke.

“We’ll just have to carry on and hope for the best dude, try not to split up, and stick with him like glue; if anything is looking to get possessive, we’ll have to be ready. If we have to drag him outside, so be it….I can’t see him putting up much of a fight……”

 

As the evening turned into night, Billy and Aaron’s anxiety grew. Nerve centre was set up, and the X camera’s placed. Zak was pumped up to film the intro whilst walking backwards, along a short stretch of one of the gloomy corridors of the old hotel, a task he carried out flawlessly. The worst haunting was said to be on the third floor, where a young woman prostitute had hung herself way back in the nineteen thirties, after shooting her lover in the head. Zak was keen to do a spirit box session there, so after the intro went off without a hitch, he directed Aaron up the stairs. Aaron went up cautiously, keeping more of his attention on Zak, than he did on what was ahead of him, in the cold musty hallway of the ancient hotel.

Predictably, Aaron went flying over a low table hidden in the pitch black, leaving Zak to pick up the lead, and make progress down the corridor. Aaron rubbed his shin, slightly disappointed that his fellow ghost hunter had paid so little attention to his stumble, normally he would poke fun at him, even getting sarcastic sometimes, but not this time. Watching Zak’s broad back disappearing into the gloom, Aaron focussed his small LCD screen, and limped along, muttering under his breath.

It didn’t take long for him to catch up with Zak, who was standing in front of an open door, his recorder pointing into the room. Aaron could see the tall man’s breath, as he peered ahead, but there was none of the usual questions. Aaron’s fingers closed around the spirit box, gently easing it from his pocket; if Zak was quiet, then he intended to make up for it. The room was intensely cold, and the goose-bumps on his arms were popping up like small grains of rice.

Before Aaron could ask the first question, a series of faint scratching noises came from the far side of the room. Zak held up his hand for silence and advanced. The LCD showed up what looked like the doorway of a closet at the rear of the space. Both men moved quietly, hardly breathing in the frigid air. Zak’s hand, long fingers delicately holding the door knob, showed up in Aaron’s viewfinder.

Without warning, the door flew back, pushing Zak hard, and scaring the life out of both of them. Aaron kept rolling, seeing his friend bent forward holding his chest.

“Whaa…..whaaaa……whaat in the living fuck is that……?” Zak struggled to speak.

A chilling, light coloured mist seemed to roll out of the closet, clear in the night vision, almost looking like an arm about to loop itself around the tall man’s neck. Aaron was frozen – he could see, but his body refused to react, and he had no choice but to watch as Zak was shrouded in the mist, falling to his knees and making choking sounds, his hands clutching at the air around his throat.

“Help me……”

His voice was weak and shook badly. Aaron felt as though he was actually going to pee himself, terrified and frozen only feet from Zak, who was now almost bent to the floor, as whatever it was throttled the life out of him. Aaron whimpered in fear, sweat and tears rolling down his face at his powerlessness.

Footsteps, light and quick, through the open door way, straight to Zak.

“Get off him, now, you little bitch. You hear me…..move away….. NOW!!!”

Aaron’s head jerked forward as his camera showed a woman, a very much alive woman, kneeling in front of Zak, her arms around his shoulders, her mouth close to his ear, whispering in the darkness. The camera caught her long loose tresses, and her face in profile, as she, seemingly without effort, lifted Zack to his feet. Aaron almost fell into them, trying to move on his still numb feet, able to register only that this woman was warm, radiated an intense kind of energy, and had a ravishing perfume which reminded him of apple pie.

Feet pounded down the corridor towards them, just as Aaron heard an English voice whispering in Zak’s ear;

“I’ll see you later babe….. Bring your friend…”

He looked around to see Billy and Jay, framed in the doorway, looking all shades of shocked. When he turned back, Zak was leaning against the wall, rubbing his neck, and the woman was gone.

 

Once they were back in nerve centre, a detailed examination of Zak’s neck showed only a crop of small circular bruises, blooming from blue to slightly yellowish on his neck, which he tried to cover immediately they were exposed, refusing point blank to have them captured on film.

Aaron’s camera had caught the scratches on the closet door, and the white mist enveloping Zaks neck. The recorder had also captured a woman’s voice, clearly threatening to kill someone. But when it came to their rescuer, there was nothing on either of the cameras, or the recorder. Aaron sat, playing back the footage over and over, becoming more and more frustrated with the lack of evidence. Eventually it was Zack, who seemed to have lost any memory of his near strangulation, who casually strolled over and sat by Aaron.

“Hey bro……wassup?” His deep voice was quieter than normal, masked completely by the noises of the rest of the crew packing up equipment.

The older man took a breath, rubbing his eyes, and let out a low sigh, meeting the deep blue stare of his fellow ghost hunter.

“Man….I just can’t get over what happened – I saw her……the Succubus…..she pushed the spirit off you and picked you up off the floor like you were a toddler. I felt her pass by me, and she was as real as you are now……so why the fuck is she not on my camera?”

Aaron was becoming agitated, it clearly bothered him more than it was bothering Zak.

“OK, calm down man…….Suki is just not like anything else we’ve come across…..she’s not a spirit, she’s an energy form.”

Aaron’s dark brow lifted in a sceptical expression.

“You mean like on Star Trek……”

“No, nothing like that, don’t be such a prick…….”

“OK, so why don’t you introduce us….she said that you should ‘bring your friend’ and I was the only one there…….so why the fuck not??”

Zak crossed his arms over his chest, desperately trying to think of an excuse not to introduce Aaron to the Succubus, and failing.

“After breakfast…..come with me, back to my room, but no funny business…” he poked a stiff finger into Aaron’s side, with more than a little menace.

 

As it turned out, Zak never made it down to breakfast. The Succubus, fired up by her actions on the lockdown, was intent on showing every inch of her lover a good time. So much so that by the time Aaron grew tired of waiting, and tentatively knocked on the room door, Zak was seriously exhausted as he pulled on his jeans, and limped across to the door.

Aaron’s eyes grew round, at the sight of Zak, shirtless, his hair messy, with a few more livid bite marks added to the collection. He motioned Aaron to enter, pulling on his shirt and attempting to rectify the ruined hair, his eyes downcast, clearly embarrassed. Aaron opened his mouth to speak, when a movement over Zak’s shoulder caught his attention. Comfortably perched on the sofa, in a short dress and high boots, Suki was languidly filing her nails, her face glowing and her hair in a smooth style involving braids and clips. She showed no evidence of her recent sexual activities, other than the slight bloom high on her cheekbones.

Aaron could do nothing but stare rudely, his mouth open. His first impression of her was of part Vegas showgirl, part Olympic athlete, all completed by classically beautiful features. It was no surprise that she was not real. Nothing this good could be. He backed up, feeling his way to the arm chair, not taking his eyes off the redhead, who calmly returned his stare. Zak made the introductions, stuttering slightly, wishing he was anywhere but where he was; a beautiful woman who was just too much to handle, and his best buddy who seemed to be eager to try his luck. Suddenly, Zack turned to Aaron, and angled his head, indicating they should rendezvous in the room’s small entrance lobby.

“So, you finally seen her………what do you think?”

“Am-a-zing…….fucking amazing…..” Aaron whispered. “And she’s a redhead…….” He giggled, like a schoolboy.

“Could you help me out here buddy…..I need breakfast….and I need to crash……lend me the key to your room……..” Zak’s voice faded, his eyes pleading with Aaron.

“You mean…..you mean…….I get to stay here?……with her?……..man…oh man……..”

“If you don’t, I think my heart will give out. She’s just insatiable man…. Take her shopping or something….”

Aaron’s grin spread from ear to ear. Zak felt a twinge of jealousy, closely followed by relief at the thought of uninterrupted sleep.

Aaron dug out his key card and handed it to Zak, who, still shoeless, furtively slipped out of the door, closing it softly behind him. The bearded man tiptoed back into the bedroom, the grin still plastered across his face. The succubus looked over at him, slightly bored, pouting a little.

“Where’s Zak?” she asked, frowning.

“Oh…he’s around….he thought you might like my company for a while….” Her frown deepened, and her eyes hardened to amethyst crystals as she considered.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back soon, and I’ve been just dying to meet you…”

Aaron leaned towards her, and gave her his best smile, feeling adrenaline kick in. She might reject him point blank; Zak was, after all, a bit prettier than him, and did have a few more muscles. She looked away, considering her reaction.

But a Succubus is what a Succubus does, and she realised that Zak, entertaining as he was, was rapidly running out of steam, whereas this morsel, well, he had very warm brown eyes, and a beard. The Succubus, anxious to know what the beard felt like, stood and crossed the space to Aaron.

The bald man stood his ground, as the unearthly woman came up close, leaning in to his neck, sniffing daintily.

“Sorry ma’am, just off the lockdown…..I’ll go and shower….” Aaron felt nervousness rise, the possibility of rejection looming before him.

“No…..I like it…….nice……..” her voice like a low growl.

Her hand slipped softly around the back of Aaron’s neck, and what had been attraction slid seamlessly into desire.

 

 

Zak twisted wearily, unable to get comfortable, and tried to focus his tired eyes on the small screen of his phone. Now she was no longer whispering in his ear, or touching him, he could think more clearly, coming to terms with the knowledge that the Succubus would really have to go. He remembered she had been summoned by a witches invocation, so presumably it would be some sort of banishing ritual needed to send her back.

His eyes drifted from the search results, and he felt a small pang of sadness, knowing that she would no longer be around him, in the night when he needed the comfort of her physical presence, and the distraction of her endless sexual energy. The same sexual energy which would doubtless be banging Aaron’s brains out by now. His mouth held a rueful smile, as he realised, not for the first time, that this creature was completely amoral, almost an alley cat, and he certainly should never be able to have feelings for her……..but, he did, a little.

Incredibly, almost immediately, he found a person advertising just what he needed, and, an added bonus, only a fifteen minute drive from his home. Too tired to question the likelihood of this being too good to be true, he fired off a quick E mail, giving brief details, using the alter ego E-mail address he kept for just such a purpose. The last thing he needed was the publicity of “Zak Bagans -attachment by a Succubus…” all over the internet.

With a last irritable thought of Aaron and Suki, Zak rolled onto Aaron’s bed, and drifted off to sleep.

 

It seemed like only a few minutes, but it had been a good few hours when a knock sounded at the door. Aaron’s eyes were glassy, and his shirt was buttoned up wrong, but he had a wide smile as he brushed past Zak.

“So?” the man with the spiky black hair enquired.

The bald man’s eyes rolled, and he exhaled loudly, shrugging his shoulders and raising his arched eyebrows to Zak, in a ‘What can I say’ look. He clearly didn’t want to talk, and Zak realised that he didn’t want to listen. Still grinning faintly, Aaron ambled into the bathroom, and Zak took his cue to leave.

 


	6. BANISHMENT

“Abendes Greengrass, at your service, but you can call me Abe.” He shook hands firmly; a good four inches on Zak, the hansome ghost hunter had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. Zak was faintly embarrassed to know he looked tired and far from his usual immaculate self, whilst Abe was the epitome of suave elegance.

Zak sat on the sofa, glancing around the elegant room. There were no overt signs of witchcraft, a pleasant colour scheme and classy furniture gave the impression that a fairly well to do lawyer, or banker occupied the house, it was classy but bland. Zak’s eyes came back to fix on the pale gold stare of the man assessing him in turn. Abe was occupying the arm chair, one leg crossed over the other, relaxed and comfortable, his dark eyebrows raised in invitation for Zak to speak. It proved more difficult than the ghost hunter expected; he felt as if he shouldn’t be betraying Suki like this, after all, he was the one who had called her out, and she was only doing what she was meant to do. Eventually, fortified by a cup of tea which was both soothing and pleasant, he was able to relate the story, whilst Abe sat immobile in the chair.

As Zak fell silent, he noticed a very slight humming noise, almost like an electrical circuit, faint but noticeable in the background.

“What’s that noise?” he enquired. Abe smiled as he poured another cup of tea for each of them.

“That, my friend, is a circle, up and running, and preventing your Succubus from joining us. I took the liberty of making this preparation to keep her out; there’s nothing to be gained by allowing her to know what’s coming”

Zak accepted the proffered cup, and looked up into Abe’s face. For the first time he noticed that whilst Abe had the presence and physique of a much younger man, he had streaks of grey in his curly black hair, and signs of aging in the skin around the magnificent golden eyes. His plain open collared shirt showed no shiny medallions resting on his chest, and his hands, whilst covered in fine wrinkles over the brown skin, had no rings or tattoos, or any sign at all of his commitment to magic.

“You think you can send her back?……I don’t want to hurt her…..I just need to get my life back. She’s just too……full on…….for comfort. She’s draining my energy man…..she even started on one of my friends…..it’s quite embarrassing really…..” Zak’s voice trailed off, feeling his face turn warm at the admission of defeat. Abe leaned towards him, a very earnest look on his face.

“Zak, a Succubus is never any different, for anyone. They take. Period. Your Suki is fulfilling her purpose, riling up the males she comes into contact with into a sexual feeding frenzy. You can’t turn her down, can you?”

Zak looked away, everything Abe said made sense, but he still had a nagging sense of failure.

“No” his voice was small.

“OK, I’ll get the things we need together, and come by your home. When will the most convenient time be…we have the next dark moon….on Thursday.”

“Does it have to be my home? I first met her in the cellar of my museum……seems like that would be a better place to use…..?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Don’t worry Zak, just carry on as normal….I can sort this out…….”

Before he really knew it, Zak was behind the wheel of his car, heading for home. And Suki.

As he opened the door, the fur-ball that was Gracie charged into him, almost knocking him over in her eagerness to see him. Zak leaned over her, rubbing her ears and talking softly to his beloved dog.

“Hey Gracie….did ya miss daddy….sorry baby girl….I’ve not been around for you lately….”

“You’ve not been around for me lately either…….”

The Succubus was standing at the top of the stairs, her arms folded, and her auburn brows scowling over her piercing eyes. Zak pulled away from Gracie, feeling guilty for his neglect. The meeting with Abe was pushed to the back of his mind, as he walked towards Suki, a wide smile plastered over his face.

“Hey babe…sorry….been busy……how are you?”

His voice contrite as he mounted the stairs, coming to a stop on eye level with her baleful purple stare.

“You’ve been neglecting me Zak…..and that’s a bad thing……..”

She took off his hat and threw it down the stairs behind him, one arm snaking behind his neck, and the other ruffling his already messy hair. Zak squirmed slightly, and her hold tightened.

“I think you need to learn some respect, Mister….I’m not here for you to run out whenever it suits you, leaving me with your bearded buddy…..I came here for you, and you need to…….

Zak, very uncomfortable with his back open to the stairs, slipped his arms around her waist, taking her totally unawares as she launched into a rant, picked her off her feet and rushed quickly into his bedroom, tossing her onto the bed. She did not let go of her hold around his neck, and he found himself sprawled on the king sized bed, her face very close to his, the warmth of her body radiating into his.

His actions seemed to pacify her, as she smiled saucily, reaching up to kiss his jawline, nibbling his ear softly. Her arm slipped down his back to allow her to run her fingers over the skin just below Zak’s waistband, causing tiny tremors to erupt from the erogenous zone she knew was there. Her kisses, just a small teasing press of her lips, began to work their magic, covering Zak’s face and neck, gently and without the love bites she normally favoured.

His smoky blues opened slowly, fringed by glossy black eyelashes, gazing into her eyes. Too close to focus properly, all he could see was that unnatural purple iris color filling his vision. Her nose rubbed the tip of his in a friendly gesture, making him smile. He could smell the sharp citrus, and the smoky incense, just tangled in with the woman smell she exuded, sending a tingle of pure enjoyment down his spine.

His mind closed off to anything other than the moment, the sheer pleasure of her being soft, gentle and responsive to everything he did, allowing him to make the moves, becoming a lover and not a plaything. He was stroking her skin, fascinated by the goose-bumps he caused, hearing her breath catch, as he tenderly circled a strawberry coloured nipple, his tongue following the contours, pushing her tender flesh against his teeth and sucking, caught up in the spell of her arousal.

His finger slowly traced the muscles under her skin, overlaid by soft flesh, down to the shaven arrow diving down her pubic mound. He smiled again, amused.

“Why have this, and not a heart shape, or a stripe – it’s so……obvious….” He tried to hold back the giggles threatening to erupt. Her head tilted, her lips curved back in a happy beaming grin;

“Zak, I like obvious…….”

He kissed, down over her stomach, slowly trailing his tongue over the sleek flat tease of the red arrow, and winding deep into the raised contours of her pussy, the knot of her clit expanding as he sucked gently. His mouth matched the wetness he found in her, and the slide of his fingers followed, her back arching as his tongue swirled over her core, his finger curling back over her G spot, to feed her rising pleasure. His eyes fixed on her face, watching her eyes turn a deep shade of crimson as her muscles clenched hard around his fingers, and she made wordless sounds of ecstasy. He wanted to be in her, feel that clench around him, as he smoothly rolled between her hips, the muscles in his arms holding firm, as his aching cock found a place deep within, his breath quickening, acknowledging how much making her cum had fed his arousal.

Her long soft fingers cupped his cheekbones, she could feel the rock hard cock, and the erratic rhythm of the final moments, as she held his face, staring as he lost control, his eyebrows suddenly raising, and the muscles in his face softening, his eyes squeezed shut, a hoarse groan of pleasure erupting as he shivered through the spasms consuming him. He rolled off her, pulling her to him, finding that despite everything, in this moment he wanted her to stay.

Some time later, Suki nowhere to be seen, Zak picked up the chewed hat, and strolled into his kitchen, whistling.


	7. FINALE

The days were spent in a whirl of filming, organising and research, the usual activities Zack enjoyed. Before he knew it Thursday dawned, and with a sinking feeling Zak knew it was time for Suki to leave. Over the last few days she had been sweet and tender with him, so different to the demanding harpy she could be. But despite the bone melting sex, the truth of her existence was clear. She never showed up when he had company, and her conversation was limited to bedroom pleasantries; he could get no more information out of her than what she had already told him. And worse, he had a strong suspicion that when she wasn’t with him, she was sharing her favours with Aaron. He had been acting weird lately, alternating between being quiet and withdrawn, then for no apparent reason, appearing with a huge grin on his face.

No, Zak was determined she had to go. Thursday evening he pottered around the exhibits in his museum, his mind distracted and quite nervous at what was going to happen. Abe had seemed totally credible, but there was no actual proof of his ability. Zak gnawed on a rough spot on his finger, glancing at the ornate clock, which, as if on cue, began to strike twelve.

Before the clock was half way through the chimes, Zak heard a quiet knock on the door. He walked in, a dark trench coat over his immaculate suit, complemented by a matching turtle neck. As before there were no amulets, talismans, rings or any outward signs of his occult purpose; a smooth leather briefcase being his only accessory. The two men shook hands, Zak feeling slightly overdressed in his ornate chain and usual rings.

Abe looked around, curious to see Zak’s collection, but made no comment, eventually suggesting that they move down to the basement, where Zak had already set up the original oil burner, thinking it may be relevant to their work. The ghost hunter was uneasy, his emotions scrambled by his knowledge that Suki was devoid of human feelings, whilst at the same time, knowing that he had fallen under her spell, and he really wanted her to stay. Abe seemed to be well aware of what Zak was going through, as he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. His voice was low, but commanding, in the gloomy cellar.

“Don’t be concerned, it will all be over quickly. You need to be able to get on with your life. Suki changes like a chameleon. Just because she’s all sweetness and light now, she can turn back to being the biting scratching demanding little demon before you can say Succubus.”

Zak’s eyes, dark in the subdued lighting, were curious.

“How do you know what she’s like, you’ve never met her….?”

“Oh, but I have, I’ve known her a long, long time….” Abe’s eyes shone, as he lit a candle on the table, and motioned Zak to sit on the only chair in the room. “Now, I want you to sit here, and for you not to move until it’s over……you won’t move a muscle until I finish…do you understand?”

Zak, now firmly seated, realised that his power to move had been taken; somehow he was superglued to the chair, his body feeling like a ton weight. A light sweat appeared on his brow, as a curl of fear touched his nerves.

Abe moved the candle, placing it next to the oil burner. He then reached down and opened the expensive leather briefcase, drawing out a long plaited leather rope.

“Call her Zak…..ask her to come to you….”

Zak was determined not to cooperate, but without his conscious effort, the name of the Succubus came out of his mouth.

He saw her arrive, a slight shimmer in the air, then she was there, black leather and lace, her flaming hair loose over her shoulders, her warm smile lighting the room, and searing its way into Zak’s heart. Her smile disappeared, as the woman turned to face her would be captor, looming tall and immobile, his hands behind his back.

“What are you doing here? Why?…I’m not harming anyone…..Zak’s happy enough, I treat him good, don’t I baby?” she glanced at Zak, anxiously, her voice revealing her discomfort.

“You’ve been gone long enough, it’s time to come back….to where you belong….” His deep voice reverberated around the cellar.

“You fucking bastard. You know I was fed up there, and you did nothing to help. When Zak turned up, I wanted him, not some boring old Incubus…” she almost spat out the word. ‘Incubus,’ her purple eyes narrowed, and her hands clenching into fists.

Zak swallowed painfully, one of the few movements he could make. He couldn’t believe he had actually got the Incubus, large as life, in his cellar. He had no time to think further, before Suki rushed forward, catching the table in her hands, and hurling it powerfully against the wall. The oil burner shattered into a million tiny pieces. She growled, a wolf’s snarl echoing around the confined space. Although the chair still held him firm, Zak became aware that he was trembling, this fight was becoming violent, there was nothing he could do to protect himself from the forces released by the two Elementals.

The Incubus seemed to be growing taller, his hands holding out the rope towards Suki. He called to her, his voice deep and beguiling, persuading her to move towards him. Zak watched as she advanced, her eyes staring and blank, appearing to be hypnotised as she moved into his grasp. The leather rope twisted around her wrists, then he gently took her arms behind her back and secured them with the rope. She gave no resistance, all the while, placid and blank faced.

Abe turned to face Zak, a trace of a smile lifting the corner of his mouth.

“Zak, we’ll be going now. – No, don’t get up, I can see us both out. Thanks for looking after my dear Suki, she is a very, ‘special’ creature, and I would hate to lose her, we have been together so long, it seems like an eternity.” He took a pace back, leaving Zak to stare at the Succubus, who stared back sadly at him.

“Goodbye Zak…….I’ll always remember you…..sweetie………..” She smiled, using Zak’s most common term of endearment, and she knew he would register that he meant something to her too. Her partner took her arm, his patience at the touching little scene worn thin.

“Come along my dear, we must be going……”

The air seemed to spin, and Zak lost his focus, conscious only of darkness lit by a small flickering candle.

Immediately Zak fell forward off the chair, onto his hands and knees, trying desperately to suppress the wave of sickness he felt. It had happened; he could feel a shard from the smashed oil burner sticking into his palm. The candle was still burning. He searched quickly, he didn’t know what he was looking for, until he spotted it. A hank of fiery red hair.

Carefully he picked it up from the scuffed floor, and fed it to the candle flame. It didn’t smell like burning hair, it had a perfume which almost made him cry. But he didn’t.

Determined to put it all from his mind, however difficult it was, he tidied up, sweeping away the smashed oil burner, and putting the furniture back where it belonged. Eventually, he headed for home, securing the museum for the night, and walking slowly up to his car. He swung into the dark interior.

Then he yelped.


End file.
